Sometimes You can't even trust yourself
by harveyZ
Summary: What will happen if the main character meets his alter egos
1. Chapter 1

**Domo minna-san, ogenki desuka?**

**This is my very first fanfic so no flaming please.**

**Yeah I got this idea from a friend**

**Arigatou korin-chan14**

**Okay start**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama, if I did I will be a chimpanzee not a gorilla**

_**Sometimes you can't even trust yourself**_

**It was a hot and sunny day at Edo and a certain silver-haired man is lazing around as usual. Wearing his usual attire and picking his nose while reading the latest issue of jump.**

" **Man, this is boring". I hope Gintaman ends soon.**

"**Oi Shinpachi ! Go clean the house!**

"**Why don't you , you lazy ass bastard !"**

"**Pattsuan that's your only worth and you can't even do it?"**

"**Only? I do all of the damn work and you do nothing but laze around waiting for a job to come by!"**

"**Kagura, go clean the house"**

"**No way-aru that's Shinpachi's work-aru"**

"**You're just like him idiot!"**

"**Screw this I'm going for a walk."**

"**Oi Kagura take care of that Four eyed idiot"**

"**Hai Gin-chan"**

"**Who the hell are you calling four eyed id…..*slam***

***sighs*' "Gin-chan never change does he?" said the boy with the glasses**

"**I can't understand him. Why is he like that? Sometimes he's so serious it's scary like a damn lion, sad and not himself at times but when you ask him about it he will just tell you lots of nonsense you didn't ask him to say. Like an idiot."**

"**Yep but he's the Gin-chan we love-aru" said the young Yato **

" **Yeah but when will he ever act like real adult. I can't understand"**

"**Your too dumb to understand, Pattsuan."**

"**Who the hell are you calling dumb, idiot!"**

**Gin POV**

"**Money! I need to play pachinko dammit! **

"**Hmmmmm…..I should just by Kagura sukonbu and give a porno mag to the cherry boy…"**

**Maybe I'll just check out that Earth Defense Army Base and look for something to sell… **

**Shitsurei…..anybody home…..Earth Defense Lady…..where are you?...Huh? There's no one here…."**

"**Hmmmm…Hey! What's that thing…..Huh?"**

"**Aho don't touch that thing!"**

**I turned around and saw a lady with red hair**

" **Hey I'm sel…."**

"**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"**

***Crashes on the ground***

"**Itai , itai What the hell was that?! Where the hell am I?! What the hell just happened!?"**

"**Who the hell are you ?" a man with silver hair and glasses asked him**

**I looked at the man**

"**Who the hell are you?! Why are you dressed like a teacher?! Why do you look like meeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhh!"**

**To be continued…**

**Hahahaha did u like it? No?**

**If u did please review….I need motivation….**

**Please tune in…I got more…more and more to come so I need lots of motivation…..Thank you for wasting your time in reading this crappy fic written by some dude…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Moshi-Moshi harveyZ desu ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama it is owned by the awesome fat-assed gorilla who likes to fart but is surprisingly a genius among geniuses**

_**Chapter 2: Who the hell is this guy?!**_

"**Who the hell are you?! Where is this place?!" Gin asked the guy**

"**Uhhh you're in Gintama High, this is class 3-Z. Who the hell are you anyway?, you silver permed bastard.**

"**What the hell are you talking about? You have a silver perm too! And Gintama High? I don't know that crap! And why do you look like me?!"**

**The guy looks at his face**

"**Oh damn! We really look alike!" the man with the glasses said to him**

"**See?! I freaking told you so, you carefree damn old silver perm bastard!"**

"**That's back at you moron!" the man shouted at him**

"**Ok calm down and tell me your name dammit!"**

"**It's Ginpachi! What's yours?!"**

"**Gintoki"**

"**Ohh man! How you end up in this world?! Why is the canon character in this spin-off series?!" Ginpachi asked him**

"**I dunno, I was looking for something to pawn and boom! I'm here"**

" **In that case we have to bring you back. We can't have two silver perms here. The fans will be angry! They will say that we copied that Kagebunshin no jutsu and Kishimoto will accuse us of plagiarism!" Ginpachi said to him LOUDLY**

"**Sensei, why are you talking to yourself?" a very familiar four eyed voice was approaching them from the corridor..**

"**Quick! Gintoki hide! They shouldn't see you here!"**

"**Ok I'm on it, dammit!"**

"**Hurry your fat-ass!"**

"**Who the hell are you calling fat-ass?!" Gintoki said angrily and jumped at his "twin" **

"**Sensei, you here?" he turned to look at the two fighting inside the classroom.**

**The two stopped when they noticed that Shinpachi was there**

"**OH DAMN!" the two said in unison while in a 69 position**

**The sight was too much for the Megane to take. Seeing two silver haired men that look exactly alike in a 69 position. His brain couldn't process it. He lost consciousness and fell on the floor.**

"**What was that about?" Gintoki asked**

"**I dunno, we're too handsome I think"**

**The two laughed together and It didn't take much longer to realize that they are in a 69 position.**

"**FUUUUCCCCKKKKK!" the two screamed and staggered away back from each other**

"**What the hell are you doing ?!" the two asked each other at the same time**

**The two just stared at each other and then got back up**

"**Ok, let's just forget about that" Ginpachi said to Gintoki**

"**Yeah we should" Gintoki said in agreement**

"**Ok let's avoid contact with the students" the two of them said to each other and ran to the gym.**

"**Did you see what I just saw?" Gintoki asked Ginpachi**

"**Yeah, that longhair, Zura?!"**

"**Zura ja na, Katsura da!''**

"**Oh damn, he heard us! Run!"**

**They ran full speed to the change room and didn't realize that it was the girl's change room**

"**Whoo, that was a close one" Gintoki said**

"**Who's there? If you don't show yourself I'm going to kill you." Avery familiar sweet voice said to them**

**It sent shivers down their spine and slowly looked at the sign on the door**

"**Oh we're dead…..Not yet!" they said and raced each other out of the change room**

"**Never knew my students we're this scary, except for the megane." Ginpachi said with a small voice due to exhaustion from running**

"**Yeah the same goes for Gintama" Gintoki replied**

"**Ok let's go to the electronics teacher, He might help us" Ginpachi said**

"**Let me guess it's Gengai isn't it?" Gintoki deadpanned**

**They reached the Tech Lab and saw the old teacher working with stuff too complicated for them to understand**

"**Oi kuso jiijii we need you to fix a problem" The both of them said**

"**Oh you must've used that dimensional transporter the other me pawned" Gengai said without even looking at them**

"**Dimensional Transporter? What the hell are you talking about jiijii? And what do you mean by your other self?"**

"**Forget about that part. Now let's get you back" Gengai said to them **

**Before Gintoki could even say anything he lost consciousness and woke up in a very unfamiliar place**

**The place was full of lights, red and all sorts of lights.**

**Gintoki dusted himself off and continued walking**

"**Where the hell is this place?!" Gintoki turned around and saw that Ginpachi is still with him**

"**What the hell did the old man do?!" They both asked each other**

"**Damn old man. He's dead when I get back!" Ginpachi said, obviously pissed off**

"**Twice on that. Let's kill that son of a bitch!" Gintoki said in agreement**

"**Oi! You're blocking my way, you bastards!" **

**They both turned around and saw the guy with the wavy golden locks and wearing a black suit with red long sleeves inside**

"**Who the hell….**

**They're eyes widened in shock**

…**.are you?!"**

**They shouted in unison…**

**To be continued…**

**Hahahahaha, that's all for now.**

**See you next chapter!**

**T^T**


End file.
